heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Phaet's Tests
|-|Intro= A Qinter Fanfiction is a comedic fanfiction by Phaet the Dove. It is a story designed to prove the wonderful qualities of the ship Qinter, the relationship between characters Prince Winter and Qibli. Special thanks to GeekSheep and other members of The Qinter Community that helped me with the inspiration to write this in the first place. The coding is also by the author of this fanfiction, so it would be sincerely appreciated if nothing on this page was taken nor tampered with. I would like to end with a thank you to Tui T. Sutherland for these wonderful characters to make my fanfiction from. Thank you, and enjoy! |-|Chapter 1= Winter strolled amongst the rainforest, a fresh wave of fatigue washing over him. The courageous IceWing prince that was so desperately stuck up in his ways felt simply as though he needed someone to lean on ... someone to pour his troubles out to. All his life, Winter had been pushed around. First by his mother, then his brother, and even his very one twin sister. Perhaps Moon too. There was only one dragon that Winter felt didn't push him around. That dragon was Qibli. Though the SandWing had constantly teased Winter, Qibli had always been kind to Winter in some way or other. They would joke around, tease one another; and though Winter claimed he didn't like this relationship at the time, it proved his source of comfort in darker times. Winter missed him more than ever. For now, his wonderful SandWing friend was in the depths of the rainforest, with none other dragon but Moonwatcher. Moonwatcher. The dragon that stalked Winter's dreams before he knew better. The IceWing prince used to care for Moon, but ever since Darkstalker emerged from underground, it almost felt as though Moon, the one dragon exempt from his spell, was more under the spell than others. Why? Winter knew he was under a spell long ago; he despised the 'calm, trusting feeling', as Qibli used to say. Winter groaned internally. Stop thinking about that SandWing, Winter! He scolded himself, though he couldn't stop. His mind constantly went in circles and came back to the same starting point: Qibli. Winter didn't know what he was feeling, but he felt as though he should tell someone about the strange feelings shifting through his brain. The first thought was Qibli. Winter growled at himself. Qibli again? Wow, Winter. Excellent job. |-|Chapter 2= Qibli himself strolled through the forest, breathing in the scents of nature and thinking about his NightWing girlfriend, Moonwatcher. He smiled. Moon was perfect: pretty, smart, kind, and interested in Qibli. She wasn't even shy anymore, growing bolder with each day that passed. Moon was wonderful. But something kept prying at Qibli, telling him she wasn't enough. She wasn't good for him. Why wasn't the perfect Moon enough? Qibli thought. He had had a crush on her since he met her, and now she was even his very own girlfriend. Isn't that the perfect life? Qibli asked himself, though still, he didn't feel satisfied. Who even would satisfy him if Moon couldn't? In a flash, he knew the answer. Winter. Winter? Qibli skeptically asked himself. Sure, I tease him a lot, but really. Not ... Winter. Please not Winter. I can't dump Moon for Winter; she'd be devastated, especially after she dumped him for me. Winter himself would think I was an idiot. He would be right. Ugh, why am I thinking about Winter and not Moon? Not Winter. Moon. Moon. Moon. I am in love with Moon, the person I have liked since I met her. Moon. Despite all of the times Qibli told himself 'Moon', he couldn't stop thinking about Winter. |-|Chapter 3= Winter strolled deeper into the rainforest. He had made up his mind to do something about these building feelings inside of him. His heart thumped with adrenaline and anxiety. What would he say? Would he just charge near the SandWing and shout "I love you!" like the completely insane romance scrolls he spotted his sister reading in the library (much to his surprise, of course). Winter stopped himself in his tracks. Qibli had a girlfriend. And not just any girlfriend, but the same dragon that Winter used to be in love with, but had rejected him time and time again. Qibli had taken Moon from Winter, and now Winter was in love with him? No. That couldn't be possible. Please don't let that be possible, Winter screamed in his head. But Winter's talons continued their progress towards Qibli, his heart thumping louder in his ears. As he crept through the forest, a voice startled him, and he jumped. "What are you doing here? Business with the queen, or what?" Much to Winter's disappointment and humiliation at being startled, Deathbringer stood in front of him, his lean, graceful body smirking with the same arrogance he always held. "Leave me alone," Winter growled, annoyed. His first acquaintance with the NightWing assassin had not been pleasant, causing Winter to have a constant hate for the arrogant dragon. "Fine, fine, whatever you say!" Deathbringer joked, though he eyed Winter up and down uneasily. He's afraid of me! Winter thought with glee. As the NightWing took off, the suspense was nearly killing Winter. |-|Chapter 4= Qibli walked nervously through the forest, ready to find Winter. As he was walking, however, he bumped into none other than the person he least wanted to see. Moon. "Oh, hey Qibli!" she said cheerfully, smiling. "Hey Moon." Now, Qibli had this horrible, sinking feeling in his throat. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't bring himself to, could he? If only Qibli was courageous and brave like ... Winter. "What's wrong?" Moon asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. "You don't seem as cheerful as usual." "Moon ... I have to tell you something, but I don't know how." Qibli swallowed, staring at the ground and poking at the leaves with his talons. "Oh no. What is it, Qibli? Just tell me fast, so I can get over it." Moon said, with a rather tentative smile. "It can't be that bad." "I'm not sure you will ... it is that bad." "Qibli! Please!" Moon said, her voice urgent and persistent. "Moon, I ... Winter. You know, I feel ... like I have to be with Winter. I - I think I might love him." "And not me? Qibli, didn't you tell me ...?" Moon's passive attitude caused guilt to turn Qibli's stomach inside out. "I know, Moon. I'm so sorry. I truly am. I just ..." Moon's eyes filled up with tears, but she nodded slowly. "I see. It-it's fine, I guess. Just know ... that I'll always love you, Qibli, no matter what you say." And then she left, leaving Qibli alone and ready to cry. But he couldn't leave his mission unaccomplished. He had to find Winter. Even if it was the last thing he did. |-|Chapter 5= Winter strolled along, thinking about everything, and most of all, Qibli. As he strolled along, he banged into something warm and spun around with a hiss. Winter's heart thumped faster and faster as he saw who he had banged into. Qibli. Both Winter and Qibli began at the same time. "You go first," Qibli said immediately, shifting on his talons. "Are you sure?" Winter asked. Qibli nodded. "Qibli, I think I ... I think I like you." Winter clapped his talons over his mouth after he spoke. "What?" Qibli said. "Winter, that's exactly what I was going to say to you!" "Stop trying to make me feel better." Winter snapped. "No, really." "Really?!" And so, the two were married and lived happily ever after. The End.